How Mom Does It
by Koyu
Summary: Tokio Hotel: Bill/Tom Kaulitz Bill has a hard time sleeping after a horror movie, so the only logical answer is to crawl in with his brother. Right? Warnings: Twincest, slash


Tom's slumber was disturbed by a slight whine and a petite arm slung across his torso. He stirred, turning a bit on his side to face his brother. "Bill?" He murmured drowsily.

"Tomi." Bill stared at his brother with wide eyes. "I can't sleep…I'm scared." Bill tried to snuggle closer to his twin, but was pushed back roughly.

"Go back to your own bed, Bill."

"But Tomi! The monsters…" Tom tried to shove the twelve-year old from his twin sized bed- which was ironically only big enough to accommodate one twin.

"There's no such thing as monsters." The elder twin finally managed to push his brother from his bed and Bill stood awkwardly beside it, fumbling with the hem of his nightshirt.

He sniffled a little, tears forming in his eyes. "Tom, I'm s_o_ scared." The twins had stayed up well past their bedtime to catch a horror flick they'd seen around a million times. Bill hated horror movies but usually managed to get through them by indulging in popcorn and gummy sweets, watching his twin watch the movie instead of watching it with him. "The monsters – they'll get me!"

"Crawl in with mom!" Tom retorted, annoyed at having his sleep interrupted.

Bill shuffled his feet, sniffing back unwanted tears. "Mom's away on business." Tom mumbled in agreement, remembering after the words had passed from his mouth. "Please Tom. I _need_ you."

Tom gave in, resistance was futile against his younger brother. He knew Bill would stand there all night if he had to. Tom scooted over as much in the small bed as he could without toppling over the edge. "Get in."

Bill squealed, throwing his weight down onto the mattress and receiving a disgruntled glare from his brother. "Thanks Tomi."

"Mhm, yea…" Tom answered; his reply muffled by the pillow he had immediately sunk his head into. He was quickly drifting back into sleep, not quite registering how close Bill was inching towards him. Bill pressed up against his twin's side, resting a hand on the small of Tom's back. "Whater you doin'?" Tom griped, trying to shrug his brother's hand off him. "Get off." Tom could feel the heat radiating from his brother's hand through the thin material of his shirt. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

"Hold me." Bill spoke in a small voice Tom could barely hear.

"What? No!"

"Please? Like mommy does when I'm scared." He pouted, eyes shining even in the dark.

"I'm not mom. I'm your brother!" Tom spat. "Brother's don't _hold_ each other."

Bill whimpered, hand balling into a fist where it grasped his brother's shirt. "But you're my twin. Don't you get scared when I get scared? You feel what I feel, right?"

Tom sighed, reaching around to grab Bill's hand from his back and pry it loose from the fabric. "You're old enough to figure that one out yourself."

"You used to hold me. Why won't you, Tom? Why not anymore?"

Tom could hear the tears in his brother's voice and it made his heart ache. But Bill needed to learn to depend on himself. Tom might not always be there to comfort him. "You don't need me, Bill." He spoke, his voice a bit softer. "You can only rely on yourself.

Bill broke down, grabbing Tom's extra pillow and proceeding to soak it with his salty tears. "I won't just stop needing you, Tomi." He sobbed. "You're my best friend. I'll always need you."

Tom turned his head from where it was buried in his own pillow to look at his brother's pathetic form. His stomach churned and he sat up to turn on a light on his bedside table. "Billa, don't cry." Tom pulled his brother up by the shoulders and hugged him to his chest. Bill choked into his brother's collar as Tom's arms crossed around his back. "Shh, don't cry. I'm sorry." Bill trembled a little when he felt Tom's hand snake through his hair. "It's okay." Tom pulled a strand of Bill's hair playfully, trying to soothe him. "You really should take this shit out of your hair before you go to bed." He suggested, eliciting a small laugh from his little brother before Bill choked again on his tears. Tom ran his free hand gently down Bill's back, wondering if he would get any sleep that night. It seemed unlikely.

Bill's sniveling finally ceased to shake his body and Tom held in a sigh of relief. He wondered if asking his brother to go back to his own bed would sound too cruel at this moment. Probably. "I still need you." Bill spoke, answering Tom's thoughts whether intentional or not. "Please don't make me leave."

Tom nodded. He slowly eased Bill out of his arms and prompted him to lie down. "Fine, but we sleep now." Bill watched his brother as he turned out the light and lay to face him. He snuggled against Tom, ignoring the groan Tom gave him, and buried his face against his brother's collarbone.

After a few moments, Bill hesitantly said, "Tom."

"What now?" Tom growled.

"You forgot to check for monsters."

Tom exhaled in frustration. "There's no such thing as monsters." He repeated.

Bill didn't argue any further about the apparent monster issue, but continued to annoy his brother none-the-less. "You're not holding me!" He whined. Tom raised his head an inch to glare at his brother before reluctantly draping an arm around Bill's waist and pulling him closer. "That's not how mom does it," he said quietly.

"I'm not mom!" Tom nearly screamed.

Bill ignored him and tried to get Tom to hold him right. "Mom hugs me when I'm scared." Bill grabbed Tom's hands and pulled them around his back, looping his own arms around Tom's neck and sighing into his hair. "Like that."

Tom fidgeted unnervingly. He wasn't _supposed_ to be this close to his twin. He wasn't supposed to be holding his brother like this, and more-so, it wasn't supposed to feel this nice. Bill's breath was hot against his neck and he twitched a little, eyes fluttering closed as sleep began to set in.

"Tom?"

"Oh my god, Bill! What else could you possibly want?"

Bill shrunk a little in his brother's grip and Tom felt a pang of guilt in his chest at having snapped. "M…mom kisses me when I'm scared."

"Mom does what?" Tom asked, eyes wide at the statement.

"Oh…no." Bill replied. "She kisses my forehead." Bill nudged his cheek against Tom's jaw, hoping he would catch on.

"That's nice." Tom mumbled, trying to turn his head away.

"When I'm scared…" Bill continued.

"Bill, I am _so_ not…it's not going to happen."

"Why not?! It's not like I'm asking you to kiss my mouth!" Tom bit back a laugh. "I _promise_ to go to sleep if you do."

Tom groaned, placing a quick peck on the top of his twin's hair, hoping it would suffice. Relief set in after a moment's silence; it seemed like it had.

"A little more sincerity, please."

Tom wanted to smack his brother right then and there. He knew it would do little good though, so he bit back his pride and kissed Bill softly on the forehead. He lingered just a little longer than comfort permitted, giving his brother no excuse to complain. Bill smiled happily, wriggling a little in his brother's arms.

Tom gasped as Bill's thigh brushed across his crotch. "Stop moving," he hissed. Bill stared at his brother in confusion, tossing once more before laying still as he heard his brother moan lightly. Tom swallowed, color slowly creeping through his cheeks. "Bill, move your leg."

Bill realized he had laced one leg through his brother's and Tom was currently trying to hide an erection, difficult as it was pressed up against Bill's leg. "Oh…" Tom blushed even further, trying to push Bill away. Bill resisted, instead pressing his hips against Tom's.

"Bill…" Bill ground his hips forward more, rubbing against Tom. "Bill! What are you doing?"

"Shh."

Bill fanned his hands across Tom's hips and ground into him. "Stop." Tom half moaned, half yelled. He shuddered at the feel of his brother through his pajama pants. Tom tried to twist and move away but couldn't help and stare at his brother's face when Bill purred a little. Their groins had rubbed right against one another and Bill intently pressed over the same spot, this time causing Tom to cry out. Tom bit his lip, mind blanking at the delicious way his brother was pressing against him. "God…stop. This is so wrong."

Bill paid no attention, instead jamming himself between his brother's legs. "Probably." He groaned and rocked against his brother quicker. "But Tomi, I'm still scared."

"Don't tell me mom does this when you're scared too." Tom began, regretting the joke when his brother added to the friction between them. "Oh god."

"No, that'd be gross." Bill could feel the heat in his stomach and knew he was close to the edge.

"And this isn't?" Tom began to respond, pushing back against his little brother.

"I don't know." Bill arched his back, thrusting sharply up against his twin. He came undone only a few moments later, breath erratic and shallow. Bill stilled against his brother, staring across the darkness. "Is it?" Not waiting for a response, Bill got out of the small bed and ran a hand through his hair. "I…I think I can go back to my own bed now. I'm not scared anymore."

Tom gaped at his brother. "What? You can, you know, stay if you like."

Bill shook his head. "I'm fine." He took the few steps to the doorway, stopping to glance at his brother. "Thanks Tomi." Bill shut the door behind him and walked across the hallway to his own room. He collapsed on the mattress and pulled the covers over his head, dreading the awkwardness that would be sure to haunt him in the morning. Bill closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion spread through his body. Sleep seemed dangerously close as Bill listened to the crickets chirp outside his window for a few minutes.

"Billa." Bill turned his head to find Tom standing in the doorway, clinging to a blue blanket. "Bill, I'm scared."


End file.
